Annoying Dog
Summary The Annoying Dog is an entity that appears to exist both in and outside of Undertale as a representation of the game's creator, Toby Fox. Little is known about the dog, what purpose it serves, or if it even has one. It appears to have created reality by barking into a text-to-speech device and converting it to the game's coding. While the Annoying Dog almost never interferes with major events, it will often show up to either steal something or just be a general nuisance. Despite rarely speaking, the dog seems fully sapient as well as aware of the fact that it is the creator of the world. Through unknown means, the dog appears to be completely immune to harm and disconnected from existence, as corrupted data will have no affect on it. Attempting to manually remove the dog from the game's files is impossible, as the dog itself prevents it. However, through a bit of tampering, the dog can be sold to Temmie for 999G. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B Name: Annoying Dog, Toby Fox (Potentially) Origin: Undertale Gender: Male Age: Predates reality Classification: Annoying Dog, Creator of Existence, Minor annoyance, God Dog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, (Accidental) Universe creation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5: Multiversal Constant (Cannot be removed from existence/the game's coding)), Omnipresence, Being relatively annoying, Absorption, Intangibility, Immortality (Type 1), Cosmic Awareness, Flight, Soul Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 9) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Is the supreme being of Undertale, and is vastly superior to the likes of Asriel, as he's nothing but mere fiction from Annoying Dog's perspective. Accidentally created reality by barking into a text-to-speech device) Speed: Omnipresent (Exists in all places. Even when a file has been corrupted and reality no longer exists, the Annoying Dog will still be there, either sleeping or walking around in an empty void, entirely intact.) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level (Completely immune to all adverse effects on reality, and will even continue existing if nothing else does. Cannot be removed from the game's files/existence. Also, the Annoying Dog literally cannot be attacked, as it has been too lazy to patch the fabric of reality so that you may be able to fight it.) Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal Standard Equipment: The Annoying Dog constantly creates Dog Residue, which is a collection of various objects it has touched/shed/secreted/etc. A single piece of Dog Residue can be replicated infinitely, allowing it to fill as much space as the user so desires. Dog Residue is primarily used for selling to Temmie as a source of infinite money. Sometimes, Dog Residue will also create a Dog Salad. Eating this "food" will recover a random amount of HP, which is anywhere from 2 to ALL. Intelligence: Unknown (Though he initially appears to have the mind of a normal dog, the Hard Mode ending reveals he is indeed sapient, as well as very possibly omniscient) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Steal Special Attack:' The Annoying Dog steals its opponent's attack/technique, rendering them unable to use it. It used this against Papyrus due to his special attack looking far too delicious to resist. *'Dogsong:' The Annoying Dog suddenly appears out of nowhere while the track known as "Dogsong" plays. The dog proceeds to do something annoying/troll whoever is in the general area before disappearing. For example, after Frisk solves the piano puzzle, they will gain access to a room with the mysterious Legendary Artifact. Upon attempting to take it, Frisk will find their inventory has been filled up by the Annoying Dog, who is asleep in it. After either using of dropping the dog, it will proceed to wake up, float over to the artifact, absorb it, and then disappear through the walls. *'Sleep:' The dog falls asleep. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Undertale Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dogs Category:Gods Category:Animals Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Immortals Category:Supreme Beings Category:Soul Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 2